plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DeathZombi
Well... Really any time today. (i live in eastern usa time, so don't do it at your midnight) Winter melons are cool (talk) 12:33, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Since you went on some time ago, we can chat now. Winter melons are cool (talk) 04:02, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Chat Just chat now :) Winter melons are cool (talk) 20:56, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Userpage Try to do everything in one edit. :) Winter melons are cool (talk) 22:12, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Warning Bad words aren't allowed here. Winter melons are cool (talk) 19:20, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Omg,You didn't get the Melon-Pult badge?daheck? If you want the block, I'll block you. Winter melons are cool (talk) 23:06, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Re:Apologize Whatcha doin.........? Surprise! WinterMagnet (talk) 13:50, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Sorry for not noticing you on chat. :/ Can you come back? WinterMagnet (talk) 16:07, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Just seen you made a message. Wanna chat on talk pages? WinterMagnet (talk) 14:24, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Okay then :D. Did you play the lastest party? Hey. Let's go chatting. WinterMagnet wasn't. isn't. and will never become a shaving kit (talk) 15:04, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Sounds awesome! Thanks for including me! - PvZBeast234 (talk) 19:46, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Re:Profile Pic :P Good anyway. WinterMa et 12:55, April 8, 2014 (UTC) I thought You were a Chat Moderator?! DeadpanSky21 (talk) 18:01, April 17, 2014 (UTC)DeadpanSky21 I'm sorry, sweet lily. Dear power lily, I'm sorry for making you mad. Do you forgive me? Please write back as soon as possible. Your fishy friend, Cyprind 3DS Friend Code You asked me to put my 3DS friend code in your Message Wall in Chat, so here's the name and friend code: Name: Issa 3DS FC: 4725-8608-9393 Pepsicola45 (talk) 03:50, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Delivered piñatas As promised. -- ProcastinatorMan(talk). *jetpack sounds* 22:04, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Otaku? As in, I have obsessive interest over anime and manga?......Well, I do obsessively like Kill la Kill, and Nichijou (the one with the weird school girls), tokusatsu shows, Lucky Star, K-On so yeah, I guess I'm an otaku, but not a hardcore one of course. ;) Let's get alongGargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 04:00, June 6, 2014 (UTC) WinterMagnet's Spamming Habits Re: Admin Yiss In reply... No. Just no. ME. LINKFAIL. . See zum crappy announcements 21:19, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Asides : You made a serious problem. You called me a very, very insultive insult in PM. ME. LINKFAIL. . See zum crappy announcements 21:22, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Just cause we are friends.. Unblocked! ME. LINKFAIL. . See zum crappy announcements 21:32, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Blocking I watch porn Do you like SSB? If so, did you hear? They introduced 2 new Fire Emblem characters. To Heck with Aquatic Mine!!! (talk) 20:31, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Hello DeathZombi Yes, I have a pressmission from Someone456. You can see in one of my thread. Also we need change into gold color because of some rules (I don't remember its address) about color words. However, this is the first time, so thanks for your warn. Uselessguy (talk) 15:26, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Bye Hilo! BUL9W Death, this is serious. Bloomerang and Storm are fighting, but I'm not a chat mod (yet) and Storm said the f-word , uncensored. To Heck with Aquatic Mine!!! (talk) 18:56, August 6, 2014 (UTC) He sad "f*ck you" to Chillpeashooter. About your MLP wordbubble Hey! My Friend code is 3652 1202 9884 --Cårp 22:01, August 15, 2014 (UTC) ... Did you unfried me? you said "Are you s**tting me" and then never talked to me since. Winter melons are cool (talk) 00:12, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Wordbubble templates Link wordbubble Ban Bell12918 So it started when I got on chat, about 2 hours ago. Carp was on and it was populated so it seemed awesome. Then two people came out, Bell12918 and some other guy I don't remember. They were harrasing Carp like everytime on chat and I decided to go undercover. I acted like a bully to expose Bell to say the things he needed to be motivated to say. Then he started to lie, a lot. I PM'd Carp why I was doing it and he understood my plan. Then Bell started a Hangout with his friend on Google+ and live streamed it. It was his friend exposing his Genitals and Butt. Bell claimed it to be Carp but many dissagreed, because of what I did to expose Bell it showed that he was lying, 100%. Then you came in and blahdeblah and here we are now in the present. PuffyMuffins (talk) 02:15, September 28, 2014 (UTC) (Sorry I don't know how to do wordbubbles) Come to chat Samey the good twin. 05:31, October 3, 2014 (UTC)HeavenlyMildCone HMC 1K edits History page Your Profile Pic. So Espurr is a Pokemon? Who is she anyways? Also your profile picture looks cute and nothing when you look at it far(small) but once I see your profile picture bigger(in your Almanac Entry) Whoa!!! Creekee11 (talk) 11:50, November 4, 2014 (UTC) I nearly forgot I saw it RE: Something I forgot URGENT Discreet Kill me if you have to, but yes, Brainy is saying the truth. I do have a crush on you. Pepsicola45 (talk) 06:43, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Message from the pinkiest user 16:54, August 7, 2015 (UTC)}} Re:Well... 04:43, August 11, 2015 (UTC)}} Here's a preview: Belated but You wanted a screenshot... Here it is: thumb|left|600 px Birdstar (Parle moi!) I like Pi, (number, food, and plant) Outta context emoticons, and red. :3 01:09, December 11, 2015 (UTC) ---- RE: Birthday message Squid Sister Debacle CITRONtanker (talk) 10:35, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Re:Mainspace Question Hi, DeathZombi, should I be friend with you... is that yes or no? "Solar Flare" is my Favorite ~ Drybones9219 01:53, June 26, 2017 (UTC) RE:Quick Question Discord name Re: Re: About discord Re: (I forgot what it was called) CITRONtanker (talk) 08:55, July 8, 2017 (UTC) CITRONtanker (talk) 10:19, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Re:Chat Hmm... I honestly don't know. It also happens in other chats as well. When I leave the chat's tab, it just does that for whatever reason. I really don't know why. My internet has a solid 3 mbps download speed, so I wouldn't think my internet is the reason I'm doorspamming in chat. It could be just my laptop or my browser'' ''(Firefox) acting up. I only upload high quality memes. 05:40, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Replying the Topic Back CITRONtanker (talk) 16:01, July 17, 2017 (UTC) 's bot, used for logging chat whenever there's no logging bot around" I could add some more text to spice my bot's description up, but I don't see other bot's description doing it, so... there you go User talk:Specialedition12 04:07, July 22, 2017 (UTC)}} In reply to your message whose name I forget Avatar You should definently ask for fourm rights as your position is higher than discussion mods. GamesterD (talk) 04:01, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, you should get those rights sooner rather than later. You're one position ahead of me and yet you don't have the rights. That's just wrong in so many ways. GamesterD (talk) 21:55, October 29, 2017 (UTC) From Team Chicken CITRONtanker (talk) 11:25, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Re:To you Get well soon! 06:34, March 14, 2018 (UTC)